Military vehicles, for example combat tanks, armored personnel carriers, armored bridge layers or armored transport vehicles, are often of modular construction whereby the vehicle can be rendered usable in the mission-specific manner for certain use purposes by the optional fitting of appropriate modules.
The vehicles here usually have a main module, which, for the construction of different vehicle variants, can be combined with different additional modules.
In the case of amphibious vehicles, which are used for both land and water travel, provision is often made for said vehicles to be equipped with an additional flotation module for water travel. The flotation module has a usually large-volume buoyancy body which, during water travel, ensures the necessary degree of buoyancy and is intended to prevent the vehicle from becoming immersed too deeply.
It has been found to be problematic here that the buoyancy bodies have an in some cases quite considerable volume. Even in comparison with other additional modules which can be arranged on the vehicle, this can result in a significant increase in the vehicle dimensions, on account of which it is sometimes not possible to maintain transport or loading dimensions.